Draegemehn
Summary The Draegemehn (Dragamen, Draegomen) are the progeny of Fellbreed slaves bred with dragon egg serum and blood. Some have escaped into the Thorn Hills, north of the Pintari Empire, forming free clans of their own. Draegemehn appear in two distinct groups: Sons of the Mother, and Sons of the Father. Sons of the Mother are thought to have received more of their human mother's characteristics. They are more humanoid in appearance, retain their voice, can walk on two legs, and are warm-blooded. While they may have draconic features including scales, claws and sharper teeth, tails are short and Sons of the Mother have no wings. Sons of the Father are thought to have received more dragon blood; and have more draconic features. Few can speak. Most have extensive scaling, long tails, robust claws and teeth. All are cold-blooded. And a few even have wings, from rudimentary stubs to ones capable of flight. A rare few are thought to even have fire breath. Category:Cultures Location The Draegamen are located north of the Mar al Solarii (Solari Sea), and south of the Visundr Plain, in a high plateau region known as the Thornfields. In is a hostile environment of poor soil, poisonous plants, hot dry summers, and bitterly cold winters. But at least the Draegamen are safe from their former masters to the south. Category:Cultures Estimated Numbers Draegemehn number in the low thousands. It is unclear if they are fertile or barren. The lifespan of a Draegemehn is also unknown. Few other races live permanently among their midst. Known Towns The Draegemehn have no known towns. They are said to live in and around stone escarpments, where they can get the most sun; and where, in the cold nights they can shelter in warrens under the rocks, letting the heat of the rocks keep them warm. Allies the Abbacies Sonus dwarves have given aid and shelter to the Draegemehn, since they first appeared on their borders. The aid is not of pure generosity; but more practical. The Draegemehn serve as a buffer against the advances of the Pintari mages. Some of the Visunklannr will trade with the Draegemehn. Foes The mages of Pintari consider all Draegemehn escaped slaves--and treat them accordingly. A captured Draegemehn's best hope is death. The Visunklanner tribes are divided on the treatment of draegemehn. Some Visunklannrs will attack a Draegemehn on sight. Others will simply drive them away from their lands. Characters Tryd Deor; Third Hatched, Speaker of the Mehn Tryd Deor is one of the few draegemehn who still has the power of speech. He is also one of the rare people of his breed to be able to speak in several languages. He serves as a diplomat of sorts to the Abbacies Sonus and the outside world. The Abbacies provide his kin with weapons; while he serves as a spy against the Pintari Empire. Vatra Usta; Fire Mouth Vatra Usta is the only firebreathing draegemehn known to outsiders. He stands over 9 feet tall, and has wings allowing him to fly for short distances. Vatra Usta cannot speak in human tongue, but has a gnomish translator. He is slow to anger, but has a particular hate for mages. Category:Cultures